1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a ceiling, and more particularly, to a specialized ceiling for a manufactured home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,545,154 and 3,745,734 are directed to typical ceiling structures for manufactured homes. The ceilings are formed from rigid ceiling boards which are held in place by staples, nails, rosettes, or batten strips. Rosettes or batten strips or plastic cover strips are visual in the finished product. The above two patents show the utilization of concealing strips which attempt to conceal the means fastening the ceiling boards in position.